For a Merry Christmas
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: A person doesn't need many things to have a merry Christmas... ChrnoRosette. ONESHOT. Beware, very fluffy. xD A Christmas present to Maiden of The Moon.


**For a Merry Christmas**

**_A fanfiction to Maiden of The Moon_**

**By Bella Lamounier**

As the sun appeared in that unusually restless morning, people in the Magdalan Order ran around excitedly, preparing the site for the long-awaited celebration that would take place that night.

It wasn't unexpected that the Order was celebrating that day, of course. It was December 24th. Christmas Eve would be that night. There was nothing more common than nuns commemorating the birth of Christ.

That was what the young purple-haired devil thought. And that was why he was leaving the Order on Christmas Eve. _I'll be back the day after tomorrow… _He decided, taking a deep breath. He didn't like leaving the Order, but was it right for a devil to celebrate the birth of the son of God?

He didn't think so. Obviously Rosette wouldn't like that idea, so the Sinner hadn't told her of his plans. _She would probably try to stop me. _Even though no one was paying attention to him, he tried to go as silently as he could.

Coincidence or fate, it really didn't matter. The point is, as soon as he gave another step towards the exit gates, a voice stopped him.

"Chrno!" It was her voice. Wasn't it rather ironic that Rosette would catch him leaving when she was the last person he wanted to find out? "Chrno!" After realizing he wouldn't be able to run fast enough, the boy hesitantly turned around to see the blond girl coming his way.

"Hi, Rosette." He said calmly, staring at her as she stopped and took a deep breath.

"Chrno, where are you going?" She asked with a confused look.

"I'm just going for a walk, you don't have to worry." He answered with his usual serene smile. She smiled back, relieved.

"Oh? Okay then. Want me to go with you? I don't really have anything to do – nobody lets me do anything! I'm not clumsy… - so we could go and come back later for the party." Her grin slipped off her lips when a serious expression replaced his smile. "Chrno?"

"I'm sorry, Rosette. I won't be here for the celebration. I'll be back the day after tomorrow, so… I'll see you then." He said, turning back to the exit.

"That's a really long walk…" Rosette commented, a little ironically. "Why, Chrno? Don't you want to be here tonight? Don't you want to be with us?"

"It's not that at all, Rosette." He sighed, turning back to look at her. "It's just that… Do you think it is right for me, a devil, a Sinner, to celebrate the birth of the son of God?"

Rosette was silent for a few moments. Chrno wondered… Would he feel at least a little better if she was screaming at him? Because that silence sure felt like a thousand daggers tearing up his soul.

"Is that what you really believe? Is it?" She asked with her head low.

"…Yes." Chrno answered after a second of hesitation.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled, raising her head again and looking him in the eyes. You can't possibly think that!" Then she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down, and spoke again. "Chrno… Christmas is not just about the birth of Christ. Sure, it's the main reason, but it's not the only one. Christmas is, above all things, a time to love. We celebrate it with those we love. And we love you, Chrno." _I love you… _"That gives you every right to be here with us. Why don't you stay? Maybe you'll discover something important tonight."

The silence between them as Chrno pondered over her words was so palpable that it could be cut with a knife if they tried to.

Chrno didn't say anything for a while. _Loved… I'm loved… _Those words had brought unusual warmth to his heart. But then he pulled Rosette to a nearby bench, sitting her down. He wanted to **show** her everything he was feeling, but that would be impossible if they were standing. Sometimes he cursed his sealed form for being so damn short.

Rosette thought it was a little weird that he was pulling her to a bench, of all places, at such a critical time. But then, feeling as anxious as she was, the girl wouldn't dare think about complaining.

"Yes…" He finally said with a smile on his face, sitting beside her. "I'll stay…" _I'll stay for Rosette… I'll stay because I want to be with her… I'll stay because I want to discover… What did I ever do to deserve someone like her in my life?_

Rosette beamed brightly and hugged Chrno. "Thank you, Chrno… Thank you…" _No, Rosette… Thank **you. **_He thought, embracing her back.

Then his lack of confidence got the better of him. "But Rosette… What if… What if you are the only one who thinks that way? Christmas is meant to be celebrated with those you love... And many people around here are far from liking me even a bit."

Suddenly, Rosette's expression turned so infuriated that Chrno had to fight the urge to run and keep running until he was very far away from her. _Why does he have to be thinking about so many people when he could be glad that he has me? _She thought angrily.

"Do their opinions matter so much to you? You don't need to please everybody to have a Merry Christmas, you know. How about you start with those YOU love? I'm with the one I love right now and that makes me happy. I want you to be happy tonight too, Chrno." The girl told him, but then she realized what she had just said and blushed. But, in spite of being embarrassed, she didn't try to cover her confession with lies.

After a few moments that felt like a thousand years, he pulled back a little and smiled, gazing into her blue eyes. Rosette blushed even more when she saw the emotion in his crimson orbs. "You accepted my real self... You understood my fears... You kept me safe... Safe from myself. You love me in spite of everything I am. How could I ever be enough for you?"

She hesitated a little, but replied. "If you make me believe you love me too, even for a second… That would be enough." Laughing to hide her nervousness, she evaded his gaze by turning her eyes to her lap.

Chrno smiled and raised her chin with his hand. Rosette was surprised to see how close they were… But she was even more surprised when he touched her lips with his in an innocent kiss.

She didn't have time to kiss him in return, because he quickly pulled back. "Is that a good enough answer?" He inquired, stroking her red cheek.

Rosette smiled back and kissed him again, deepening the touch this time. With their eyes closed and hearts opened, the couple forgot everything besides each other.

Rosette finally pulled away, smiling at Chrno. He kissed the tip of her nose playfully and she laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Chrno." She said, feeling very calm and warm.

"Merry Christmas, Rosette." If asked, Chrno would've said he couldn't have had a merrier Christmas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is a Christmas present for Maiden of The Moon, a wonderful girl and incredible author who deserves everything and more. ---- Maiden, I hope you like it. It took a little while and made me want to cry because it didn't look right, but I finally did it. xDDD -- I'm glad I was able to do it for you. Love you \o/

My first attempt to write a Chrno fic. xDD I hope it didn't go so bad.

And forgive any mistakes, please. English is not my first language. xD I do what I can.

Thanks to Coala-chan for helping me with the idea. xDDD And Naru evil-sensei, too, for encouraging me to continue and giving me some tips. xD

Kisses,

Bella


End file.
